


cream soup

by swoopingevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bad at tagging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Muggle living, Top Harry Potter, but possibly smut, cream soup, flop, honestly it's all about cream soup, let's just see, no uppercase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopingevil/pseuds/swoopingevil
Summary: it was drizzling. the wind was a bit dizzier yet i still wanted the usual cream soup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> greetings! this is honestly what i do when i'm bored. i don't really know if it's bad or good enough to share with y'all but- okay, let me try :>
> 
> if you ever saw this story on wattpad, yes that's me

it was drizzling. the wind was a bit dizzier yet i still wanted the usual cream soup.

i walked pass the street, there were people holding umbrella, tight, never knew if the wind could easily blow it away.

the warm smell of cream soups was the reason i stopped stepping for a second.

it was too delicious to miss, but seeing someone i somehow wished i never met again inside was enough to swap away my cravings.

there he was, with my usual cream soups. yes, soups. i didn't know why he did double the portion.

i stepped inside, ignoring the emerald green-eyed person glaring at me.

what on earth made him stare at me that deep?

"you're intimidating me, aren't you?"

"sorry? your appearance intimidated me first," he threw a confused face, quickly turned into a smirk.

"i live here. i should have been the one who questioned your appearance first," i sat down, now we're sitting face to face. "you got a huge appetite for cream soups?"

"the ministry was running a mission and i barely could eat during the time, isn't it very normal to eat double now?"

i lost anything to say, i lost it to his eyes.

"ah, forget it. here, you can have one," he handed me one of his cream soups.

"thank you, potter. i can order it myself,"

i stood up, but he unexpectedly grabbed my hand, "don't."

"let me," i removed his hand, and it felt so soft against mine that i had to put a question mark?

"draco malfoy, you wouldn't dare to order. i want you eat mine, or technically it's yours now,"

"i can order it myself, potter. besides, i want mine with ketchup. stop being a git,"

"you got no idea i actually put ketchup in it,"

i didn't care, really. he barely ate during his mission. it was impolite to accept the offer.

i was about to turn around but he unexpectedly stood up, holding the supposedly-mine-cream-soup, "draco,"

"i put ketchup in it," he stepped closer as my heart beat faster. he was so close i held back my breath.

i couldn't breath in front of his face! it would be embarassing.

i rolled my eyes unintentionally.

"would you please listen?"

the slightly angry tone slipped out his mouth. what was that? was it domination? well, i wouldn't-

"open your mouth,"

-fall.

i fell. i barely had control of myself as warm feelings down my throat.

he was feeding me.

he was feeding me and i enjoyed it.

"pot- harry, we shouldn't do this. it embarrassing," i could feel my cheeks burning. it should be turned red by now.

"why is it? because the soup is dripping down your mouth?"

it made me even felt embarrassed more.

i giggled. harry potter was still a git.

at least he wasn't lying about the ketchup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna edit some sentences in italic so it'll make more sense but i'm too lazy sksk

"i told you not to do this,"

i took the supposedly-mine-cream-soup from his hand. my hand shook hard.

merlin, i was nervous.

his hand was undeniably softer than i had thought before.

"thanks, potter. i really appreciate it. but respectfully don't embarrass me in front of muggles again, please,"

"err- yeah?" potter offered his hand, "i'm sorry,"

he smiled. salazar, i couldn't remember an prettiest smile than his right now.

i should leave. now. the hand-offering was awakening my memory when i first saw him in the train.

in how he rejected it.

"i guess i'm leaving, see you later?"

"malfoy, you forgot something,"

harry walked closer. "here," he wiped the dripping soup. i wasn't expecting that. "yeah, you can go now. see you later," he faked a cough, "draco,"

i couldn't reply nothing but wonder how potter knew the ketchup thing.

the soup was the same i always ordered.

potter had no idea what on earth was he doing to me and my eventual drowning-in-soft-feelings-mode.

if there were a book about how i liked my soup to be, then that git must had read that before.

"see you later, potter,"

i stepped outside. i could see potter waving hands through the transparent material. i waved back, holding my cup as tight as if someone would come up and steal-

"MY CREAM SOUP!!!"

a random muggle boy accidentally bumped into me.

my. fucking. precious. cream. soup.

"sorry, sir. sorry, i was in a hurry, i- sorry, so sorry for your soup, sir,"

harry seemed shocked inside the building, at least that was his eyes told me. a moment later, he turned his vision away. i didn't think he really cared. he was busy with his own cream soup to eat.

"don't worry. i can buy it again later,"

"would you please take my money, sir? i'd like to apology, this is just a little from me,"

woah that's so kind of you but

i'd reject the offer,

"don't,"

I THOUGHT I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING?!

"you can leave now, take your money back. i'll pay for draco,"

potter, what the fuck?!


End file.
